


If you let me in

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Eddie, Buck is there to take control for him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Eddie needs to give up control, Eddie really needs to be taken care of, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt Eddie Diaz, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, lots of smut and BDSM themes, much more happiness and love for all, supportive firefam, taking place after lawsuit and after Eddies street fighting, we need more bottom Eddie content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Eddie has always had a problem of letting people in, letting them help him, letting himself be open. That is until Buck physically drags him from a fight, shortly after the lawsuit is over. Eddie insists its nothing, but Buck is not taking that for an answer.So whats going to happen when a hard ass, closed off, and scared of vulnerability Eddie, meets a determined, surprisingly dominant, wall breaking Buck?With a slightly new relationship, Eddie just might find out more then he expected about himself and Buck.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 183





	1. Work it out in the ring

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is golden, and I think Bottom Eddie needs to be more written about.

Eddie didn't expect to be back in a street fighting ring. He truly didn't especially after knocking that guys nose into his throat. But here he is, pressed among the sweaty, rowdy, drunk bodies of men high on the need to fight. He doesn't know why he's here. Sure he had a long day, and fought with Buck before he left the station, but once the lawsuit cleared up and Eddie patched things up with him he didn't think he would ever need to fight again. The argument was stupid, just over a choice over a call that was so early in the morning that Eddie had almost forgot it.

Why is he here. He should be home, getting ready for bed, but his body his humming with adrenaline and he wants his turn in the middle. He wants too fight, and he's about to find whoever is in charge so that he can be in the middle, when he catches the unmistakable baby blues in the crowd. He freezes up, Buck's eye's burning into him as he walks with set shoulders through the crowd and grabbing Eddie by the collar of the shirt. Eddie wanted to get away, to stop walking along with Buck, to protest, to do anything accept walk along with the incredibly angry Buck. They get outside, the air cold, and Buck whirls around to face him. 

"What the HELL are you thinking, Eddie?? Are you fucking crazy?" He yells, backing Eddie against his truck and gripping his shirt hard. "You promised. You promised me that you wouldn't do this anymore!! Are you fucking insane??" Buck's chest is heaving, eyes searching Eddie's face.

"Listen, I didn't mean to get here. I just-"

"You just what?? Drove here, got out, walked in and were trying to fight?? This, because we had an argument?" He snarls. Eddie's eyes fall, head ducking to his chest. Buck grabs his chin and lifted his face. "No. You will look at me. You are driving home, and I'm going with you. We'll be talking about this tomorrow on our day off." He says harshly. "In your truck." 

"I don't have too! I don't have to listen to you!" Eddie snaps, pushing him away. Buck grabs both of Eddie's wrists and slammed him into the side of the car. A shudder racks over Eddie's body, gulping hard and letting out a soft whimper as Buck's face gets close to his. 

"Get in the car. Now. Go home, and I will be staying with you. If you don't want to listen, I will make you listen." He says gruffly, getting so close to Eddie's face he can feel Buck's breath on his face. Eddie can't protest. He wants to, he wants to fight and kick and scream and let out every negative emotion he's feeling right now. Buck knows that face, those feelings that are going through Eddie right now. "Eddie. I know you really want to fight everything right now. I know you are angry, but what you want to do won't help. Get in the car, and let's get home." He says firmly.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He says, voice shaking softly.

"We'll talk about it." He says softly, pulling Eddie into a hug. "Please get in the car." 

Eddie doesn't know why he's listening to Buck. He listens to Bobby because he's in charge at the station, but he doesn't need to listen to Buck. He's older and smarter, and knows that he doesn't have to listen to him. But he is, and he does, climbing into the truck and watching as Buck got in his and they started the cars to get to Eddie's home. Buck grabs him by the waist and pulls him into the house, grabbing sleep clothes and ushering Eddie into the shower. Eddie showers off, trying not to think about what this means. Why he's listening to Buck, why the way he pinned him to the truck made his stomach flutter, why he wants Buck to keep telling him what to do. He tries to get rid of those thoughts, along with all of his other thoughts, all his feelings. He knows he's on the verge of freaking out on Buck, unless Buck can somehow calm him down.

"Are you dressed?" Buck asks through the door as he pulls on his clothes. 

"Yeah.." He says softly, opening the door and looking up at Buck with a weak smile. Buck nodded and gently strokes his arms. 

"Do you want to talk now or later?" Buck asks, pushing Eddie's wet hair carefully off his forehead. Eddie takes a deep breath and shrugs uselessly. "Why don't we talk about why you were at the street fighting place in the first place?" He says softly, leading Eddie toward the bedroom and sitting them down on the bed. Eddie is glad that Christopher is with grandmother tonight.

"I was just annoyed by our fight, and I don't really have an outlet. I know I should find something better, something new, and not fighting, but all I could think was how good fighting had made me feel." He says quietly. "I know I should've done anything else. Talk to you, Bobby, or maybe even Carla. I should've done anything except go there." He says, voice beginning to shake slightly. "I don't know why I can't talk to you. We're together, we're dating and I can't even talk to you or trust you? What kind of boyfriend am I?"

"One that's just learning how a healthy relationship works. One that is still scared and hurt, and nervous. This is new to you, but it's not truly new to me. I want to make sure you are okay, and I will do anything to help you along with this."Buck says softly. He rubs Eddie's back, pulling him close into his body. "I am going to do whatever it takes to get you to feel safe and into a healthy relationship." He explains softly. "I know you don't know about all of my life, but for a short time I was a dominant. A professional, which meant I didn't have sex with my clients but they tended to seek me out for consensual discipline." Buck explains. Eddie looks a little confused. "If they needed motivation, or punishment for things they did that they shouldn't have our scene would involve a discipline session. Of course it gave them pleasure, but it helps them through things." 

"So you want to... What, spank me?" Eddie asks, voice hinting to a sarcastic tone. Buck chuckles and kisses his forehead while they get into bed. 

"No.. Not if that's something that feels good. You said you want an outlet, and I want to show you and outlet. This isn't some easy thing. You struggle letting go, letting me in. I understand that. I know it's really hard to, and I want to build a new bond with you. I want you to be able to release yourself, in a healthy way this time." He says softly. 

"You'd do that for me? Like... Show me what your talking about?"

"BDSM, is what its formally called. And yes."

"What if it doesn't work and I don't like it?"

"Then we will stop. We'll take what we learned about each other and move on. I'll show you everything your curious about. If there is a lifestyle way you want to try, we'll discuss it. This is not about me, this is about both of us, and I want to make sure that I can make you feel good, safe, secure." He says tenderly. Eddie looks up at him with shyly teared eyes. Buck strokes his hair. "Want to try it? We'll start off slow, with just research first, and then everything that follows." He promises. 

"I really want to try. I want to try things with you." He says softly, feeling Buck wipe his tears away. A soft kiss brushes over his lips, and he leans closer with another kiss, body melting, and mind relaxing and emptying for the first time in years. 

"Let's get some sleep, baby. We'll talk about all of this in the morning."

"Promise.. Promise that you really want to help me?"

"I swear that I will always help you. No matter what we do, or what happens, I will always be here for you. I will always be with you." 

That is all Eddie needed to melt completely, head emptying completely and slowly falling asleep with Buck holding him close.


	2. Learning and beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck give Eddie some learning material, and a long discussion on what BDSM is and what the relationship would entail. Eddie is curious and full of questions, and Buck likes to inform him. Eddie is slowly trying to figure out what he really needs, what he wants from the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie needs to be taken care of.

Buck wakes up to Eddie still curled around his body. He smiles, body buzzing with protective nature and need to make him feel safe. He knows that Eddie has no idea what he's really getting into. He needs to learn things about the relationship, because there are a lot of things that Eddie needs, and that he needs as well.He grabs his phone and started finding the information that he read when he first got into the BDSM scene. Eddie stays asleep for a while, the night before had taken a toll on him, and when he wakes up, he smiles up at Buck.

"What are you doing, baby?" He asks with a soft grumble in his voice. Buck grins and shows him his phone. "What's that?" He asks quietly.

"It's a BDSM website. It's full of helpful information, and I'll answer anything you need to know." Buck says. He hands him his phone, and pulls Eddie closer to him. "I know that its a lot of information, which is why I'm going to make sure we take our time when moving." He says lovingly. Eddie nodded and begins to read some of the information. He reads about the roles of Dominant's and Submissive's, he reads about what scenes are, what coding is, what aftercare is, why its important. Subspace, sub drop, what different kinks, and play's are. 

"We don't have to do all of these, right?" Eddie asks nervously when he sees knife and blood play.

"Oh no.. Baby of course not. Plays and kinks are all based on what you want, what you enjoy and if me and you both enjoy them." He says calmly, stroking his hair softly. Thats why we have a red and green list." 

"And whats that?" 

"Read the rest of the website. I already have is a red/yellow/green list for you to fill out after, but I wan to talk to you about everything first." He says softly, rubbing Eddies chest softly, hand rubbing over his tummy as well. He feel's eddies stomach tense every time he rubs his stomach, and he grabs his chin to force eye contact. "Don't tense your stomach. You do not need to be scared or insecure over your body. If this is an issue we have to work through, we will be having a discussion about it." He says firmly. Eddie flushes, and he squirms under Bucks gaze. He's not used to this no nonsense, stern Buck. He's not used to THAT look in Eddie's eyes, and it makes his heart thump. 

"I'm sorry.. I don't think its a problem.. I am just a little insecure." He says softly. Buck pulls him into a gentle kiss and rubs his stomach.

"I know, and we all have parts of bodies we are insecure about, but every bit of you is so beautiful." Buck says with a smile, and kisses Eddie's forehead. "Finish your reading, baby." He says and settles back on the bed. Eddie swallowed hard, fighting his slight boner over the way he was just manhandled. Eddie finishes reading, and although he had questions refraining to their personal relationship, he had a much better idea on BDSM.

"So.. What is a red and green list?" Eddie asks, sitting up and straddling Buck's lap comfortably. 

"So green's are things you like and things your okay with happening. Red's are things you don't like, wont consent too, and don't consent too. Yellows are things you would be okay trying, but only outside of a scene so you can see truly if you like it. Consent under scene isn't really consent."

"Would red's be punishments?" Eddie asks nervously.

"Of course not. Red's are completely off limits, things I will never do to you, and things you can't do to me as well." Buck explains. 

"And aftercare? What does that mean?" He says quietly, fiddling with Buck's shirt nervously. 

"After scenes, you might need lotion, a bath, water, or snacks. If your nonverbal, I will have a box of aftercare supplies and a plan I'll go over with you with you. Then I'll take care of you and wait until you can talk so you can get whatever else you need." Buck was rubbing Eddie's hips, trying to keep him grounded and keep his attention.

"What if I don't have a subspace." Eddie asks, tensing slightly. Buck sits up, adjusting Eddie to sit fully on his lap.

"I'm going to try something, okay? I'm going to pin you down." Buck says quietly. Eddie nodded, and Buck grabs his wrists. Buck pins both his hands above his head with one hand and the other hand gripping Eddie's hip still. Buck's lips and breath brush over his neck and to his ear. "That's it. You are such a good boy." Buck growls quietly in his ear. 

Eddie feels like he's melting into the bed, his hips bucking up into the other mans thigh. A high whimper escapes him, shuddering and letting his head fall back. Jesus christ.

Buck chuckles and pulls back a little, kissing his cheek and nose. "That's a part of subspace. You submit to me, and let your neck get bare, start rocking against me." Buck says lovingly. Eddie nodded, letting his head stay back. "I am going to give you the list, and I am going to make some breakfast, yeah?" He says softly, kissing Eddie's lips. Eddie smiles happily, and nodded and Buck releases his hands. "Go sit at the kitchen table and I will get it."

Eddie moves to the kitchen table, and he wonders what's going on with him. He really liked being pinned. He wanted to try the kneeling submission, and the idea of being tied up so that Buck could touch him. He rubs his hands on his thighs and sighs softly through his nose. 

"Don't rush when deciding these. If you have questions, let me know. These are from every side of the spectrum, but doesn't have everything. Its two pages, so take your time." Buck says lovingly.

"I'm really nervous." Eddie admits quietly.

"That's completely normal." Buck reassures. Eddie blinks in surprise. "Eddie, this is a huge new thing for you. This is a big change and a step into a new part of a relationship. If your nervous, that's okay. This is a research, trail and error period for us." He says kindly. Eddie perks up and leans to kiss him happily.

"Thank you, Buck." He says quietly.

"Of course." He started making breakfast, glancing at Eddie marking and looking up different kinks and plays that are listed. He knows that once he finds out what Eddie likes, and makes sure they both agree to a Dom Sub contract, he was going to train Eddie good and proper. He wanted to guide him through the feelings he has, and stops him from punishing himself. He thought about 'punishing' and teaching Eddie, guiding and helping him out. He smiles down at the eggs he's cooking.

He has a feeling that this is going to work out fine.


	3. Kink shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck use Eddie's Green list to buy some new toys for Eddie. Eddie has never been in a sex shop, and is understandably embarrassed, brushing up into his subspace with Buck's guidance. He's nervous about the toys, but Buck is going to take good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but the idea of Eddie just sucking on a dildo between Bucks legs (Kneeling of course) Looking up as he wonders if he's good at sucking dick... Immaculate

Buck handed Eddie a plate of food, and takes the completed Red/Green/Yellow list and begins reading it over as he eats his eggs. Eddie looks a little nervous as he munches on the waffles he was given, bouncing his leg as he watches Buck read. He knows that there are no right or wrong answers to this stuff, but he is certainly nervous about what these kinks say about him.

"Alright.. These line up really well with all of my interests, so that's really nice. After breakfast, we are going to a shop down the street to find you some toys, and some other accessories. How do you feel about a collar?" Buck asks, setting aside the list and digging into the food himself. Eddie swallows thickly, poking at his waffles.

"Well I don't know what that will mean for us... But I want to try and wear one. I think it would be nice to wear one." He says quietly. "I don't know what kinds are out there though."

"Don't worry. We will find one that you like. You might have to try a few that you like, but that's okay. Remember, trial and error." Buck explains lovingly. Eddie smiles softly at his food, and he sighs happily. Buck just strokes his hair gently. "Keep on eating baby." He says sweetly. Eddie loves Christopher to death, but he sometimes didn't always eat and take care of his body like he should. Buck was going to be changing that. Obviously not forcing Eddie to eat if he's not hungry or eat what he doesn't like, but he wants to make sure Eddie actually eats at the least, 2 meals a day, and on some days, he's lucky to get one meal and a snack or two. Buck loves the idea of spoiling Eddie, feeding him what his body needs and deserves. 

They finish breakfast a while later, not talking much but relaxing into a comfortable silence. "Have you ever been in a sex shop?" Buck asks bluntly, picking up both plates and going to wash them. Eddie's face gets red, thinking about what a sex shop would actually contain. 

"No.. I saw a display once, but I never went inside." Eddie says quietly. Buck nodded and chuckles quietly. 

"Alright well it might be a lot to take in at first, but we can take our time and look at things that we want to." Buck says, putting the dishes up to dry a bit. He wipes his hands and picks up the list. "Along with this list, I am going to have you read and sign the BDSM contract that I have. It's not really a legally binding thing, but it makes sure we are both on the same level of understanding of what the expectation are in the relationship." Eddie hadn't ever thought of Buck as serious, but serious Buck was so hot to him.

"Those expectations can change at any time, right?" He asks quietly. Buck nodded and took his hand. 

Buck found the printed out contract and giving it to Eddie. It wasn't the longest thing since he didn't want to restrict Eddie too much. 

-The dominant will be called Sir both in and out of play unless it presents a danger to the submissive or dominant. The dominant, while in charge both in and out of the bedroom, will not abuse his power. This includes isolation from friends and social events, food restrictions, forced activity, or unapproved or discussed punishments.

-Most of the relationship stays within closed walls. Outdoor play can be a thing (Plugs while at the store, Dominant approved clothing that claims the Submissive, ECT.) But the kinks stay within closed doors. 

-Each scene is discussed and approved by both parties. Even punishments. 

-After care is non negotiable. Both dom and sub will receive after care. Safe words can be used by both and will not be ignored. If one safe words out, the scene stops and a discussion is held about why the safe word was used an if there needs to be a change in Reds and greens. Never feel guilty for Safe wording out. That let's your dominant know that you are okay, enjoying yourself and feel safe, The main point is safe, sane and consensual play.

Eddie reads over the list, gently tapping his heals together as he reads. Buck picks out his clothes and Eddie's as well before he sits beside Eddie. 

"Alright. What do you think? You okay with all of this?" He asks lovingly. Eddie smiles and nodded, both of them signing in their respective spots.

"You choice my clothes?" Eddie asks softly, but he's okay with that. It makes his stomach flutter with need. 

"Yes. Is that okay with that?" He asks carefully. Eddie nodded excitedly, and started getting dressed. Buck changes, watching Eddie's thighs and butt in those tight grey jeans and one of his hoodies. Eddie grins and leans up to kiss him happily. Buck grins and intertwines their fingers.

**********************************************

Buck watches as Eddie's cheeks flush when they enter the store. Isles upon isles are full of all kinds of toys. Some made Eddie excited, the idea of Buck using them on him makes him half hard in his jeans. He swallows hard, some of the more extreme toys making him a little nervous. He doesn't want those used on him. 

"Let's start with the basics. Collar, leash and basic toys." Buck says with a smile and a squeeze of Eddie's hand. Eddie nodded, looking around and trying to take everything in. It's a lot. Buck smiles and guides him to the collar and leash isle, and a few caught Eddie's eyes right away. He carefully pick up a dark red collar, the strap about half an inch, and with some short spikes around it. It was a buckle collar, one that Buck would have to physically strap on him. There were two loops, one smaller then the other and the material felt nice and heavy in his hands. "Do you like that, baby?" Buck asks with a smile. Eddie swallows, blushing since he hadn't realized he was spaced out.

"Yes.. Can we get this one?" Buck nodded and put it in the basket that he had grabbed when they walked into the store. Buck finds a similarly colored lead and add's it. Buck went through the isle and grabbed a bundle of rope, a pair of cuffs, and a restrictive leather harness. Eddie approved of each item entering the basket, thoughts pouring into his head about how Buck would be using these on him. Buck grabbed a 4 pack of differently sized plugs, a vibrating dildo, three vibes, two plain dildos, a pack of scented lube, a bundle of candles, and nipple clamps.

"How do you feel about gags?" Buck asks, picking up a blue ball gag. Eddie shrugs softly. He wasn't really sure about that just yet. "We'll try it after you get more comfortable, but lets check out and head home."

"Can we try them?" Eddie asks, almost cringing at his eager voice. 

"Not until I get them all cleaned up properly. I'm going to have you watch a few... Videos today so you can see how certain plays work. Should I get you a paddle?" Buck throws the last question in as a joke, grinning as he picks up a black leather paddle. 

"Please?" Buck blinks momentarily in surprise. Sure, Eddie marked spanking a green, but he wondered if he would really be okay with the use of a paddle. He shrugs and puts it in the basket, paying for all of it at the counter. "I'm excited." Eddie says quietly, walking out with his hand in Bucks.

"So am I baby. I can't wait to show you some fun."


	4. In position (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck works on Eddie's positioning, as well as begins getting him used to orders. Eddie has never been positioned before, or been given orders like this. It's a little overwhelming at first, but Buck is gentle and kind with his ministrations. Eddie enjoys everything about this, and Buck is glad he's beginning to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Eddie being shy and embarrassed about his body and whats happening. But of course Buck comes to the rescue.

Buck made sure he got all the toys cleaned and put away before they picked up Chris from school. Eddie just let's the events of the day drift away as he talked with Christopher about his day and helped make dinner. Christopher talks happily about his time with his grandmother, and everything he did at school. 

"It was a good day, huh buddy?" Buck says with a grin, setting a plate down in front of Christopher and started serving food. Chris nodded happily, giggling a bit. "That's good, and tomorrow do you want some pancakes?" He asks with a grin. Christopher nodded eagerly and Eddie raises an eyebrow.

"Pancakes in the morning?" He says, a little hesitant. Buck shrugs and cuts up Chris' chicken. 

"I'll make them small." He whispers, and Chris is non the wiser.

They go through dinner, homework, and even a little TV down time before Eddie gives Christopher a bath and tucks him into bed. After some good nights, and making sure Chris is asleep, Buck takes Eddie's hand and leads him into the bedroom. "Alright. Before bed and until we get comfortable about scenes and play times, I'm going to help you with position training and some toy breaking in." He says lovingly. Eddie swallows, his cheeks red. He knows that he shouldn't be embarrassed, but the look in Buck's eyes, and the intensity makes his stomach pool with heat. "Get undressed, and how do you feel about wearing a plug?" Buck asks, going to the large toy chest looking box in the corner of their room.

"Plug.. Like all day?" He asks quietly, taking off his shirt and pants, but nervously fiddling with the waistband of his briefs. 

"No, only occasionally. Times like at night, during punishments, out during shopping trips." He says taking out a bottle of lube, the collar, and a plug. He turns and looks Eddie up and down with a raised eyebrow. "What did I tell you to do, Eddie?" He asks quietly, voice hitting a dark and low octave. Eddie gulps and looks down at his hands. 

"You told me to get undressed." He says quietly.

"And your still wearing your briefs. You will learn how to follow orders, Eddie, or you will be punished." Buck warns, setting the toys down. Eddie opened his mouth to protest, but Buck yanks him forward by his hips so their chests pressed together. "You don't want to get punished do you. Do you wanna be a good boy for me?" He asks quietly, hand creeping up to stroke Eddie's jaw.

"Yes sir..." He whispers, breath hitching. Buck drops both hands down and squeezes his ass.

"Then I expect you to listen to me." He sits on the bed and yanks off Eddie's underwear. "Step out of them." Eddie obeys, fighting the urge to cover his fully hard cock. He takes a deep shaky breath and closes his eyes when Buck's hands carefully trail across his thighs. "When's the last time you had something in that pretty hole?" Buck asks as he gently rubs his cheeks. Eddie flushes and squeezes his eyes shut a moment. 

"I only fingered myself.. Maybe a week ago." He says, swallowing hard again. 

"Turn around, bend over and grab your ankles. I'm going to check your pretty hole." He says in a commanding tone. Eddie turns and does as told, face flushing red. He felt.. Not humiliated. That's not the word. This is Buck. Buck isn't being mean, or aggressive, not being mean or cruel. He's just being a dominant. It makes his chest feel warm, and he feels Buck open his cheeks and blow gently on his hole.

"F-fuck!" Eddie whimpers, gripping his ankles. Buck chuckles softly and strokes a finger carefully over his hole, and rubbing his finger down onto the ring of muscles. Eddie shudder, mewling quietly and pleasure. Buck just chuckles and takes his finger away. Eddie whines quietly and Buck guides him back into standing position. 

"Kneel down and put your hands flat on your thighs." He says firmly, and Eddie does so with his help. He gets a little nervous in this position but he perks and bares his neck when he see's Buck with the collar. Buck smiles and carefully latches it around his neck. "Is that too tight? Move your head around take a few deep breaths. I want to make sure it's comfortable." He says lovingly, running his finger through his hair. Eddie nodded and did as told, feeling how it fit snugly. It felt nice, not too tight, not loose either. 

"It feels good, Sir." He says softly, biting his lip as he is face to face with Buck's obvious bulge. 

"You want me? Hmm, want me in your mouth?" He asks firmly, stroking out Eddie's hair. He was glad that Eddie was growing it out. Eddie nodded quickly, and Buck opens his jeans and lowers them down and off. Eddie licks his lips and closes his eyes, opening them and looking up at him with need. Buck grins and strokes himself carefully, lowering himself to Eddie's mouth. Eddie opened right up, tongue sticking out a bit as he takes him into his mouth.

Buck is big, very thick and heavy on his tongue and it makes him excited to have him in his mouth, Buck's hand tangling up into his hair as he begins thrusting into his mouth. He let's Buck take the control of everything, letting his throat hollow out every time Buck gets deeper. It makes him feel so good, not knowing the he would enjoy being on his knees, having his mouth fucked into. His mind starts numbing around the edges, head emptying except for the moment. All he wants to think about is Buck, and him. Buck chuckles, pulling Eddie's head off of his cock, and tangling up the hair in his hand.

"Fuck baby, your so perfect. You want me? Want me inside you?" He asks, grinning.

"Yes please..." 

He stands Eddie up, and stands him between his legs, bending him over his leg and trapping Eddie's legs under his own thigh. 

"If Chris wasn't here I would spank you.. But I can't wake him up. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." He says nonchalantly. He grabs the bottle of lube, putting some on his hole and on his fingers. "But right now, I am going to stretch you open on my fingers, then on my cock and make sure you know who you belong to." He says firmly, stroking over his back. Eddie felt himself twitch and he whimper out in desire. 

Buck grins and kisses his lower back. "Let's get started."


	5. The control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie isn't really used to the whole 'taking orders' things, the idea and feeling of not being in control.  
> Buck is quick to correct the feelings he's having with some rough Dom love and a small play time to set Eddie up in understanding his roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is the biggest brat, I bet you. He's just way too stubborn not too be.

Eddie wakes up with a satisfied feeling, eyes blinking open to see Buck looking down at him with a smile. He blushes slightly, the love and admiration was clear in those pretty baby blues. 

"How long have you been up?" He asks quietly, shifting a little closer to Buck's warm chest. Buck chuckles, the sound sending shivers through Eddie.

"Not long... Let's get up for breakfast. I'll choose your outfit." Buck says, sliding out of bed and pulling on his briefs. Eddie sits up, but he doesn't want to really get.. dressed.

"I can choose." Eddie pipes up. "I'll choose." He confirms more firmly, to himself more then anything. Buck turns with a small smirk and raised eyebrow. 

"You already chose. You gave me permission to make these decisions for you." Buck says, watching Eddie sit up. "Would you like to go over and change our contract?" He asks, but he's not unkind. He is giving him the choice to change their agreed terms, but he's letting Eddie know he won't have that kind of control anymore. 

"No, Sir.." He whisper quietly, swallowing softly. Buck nodded and started selecting clothes. Eddie puts them on without anymore complaint. A baggy shirt, sweat pants, and comfortable briefs. "I'll wake up Christopher and get him ready for school." He says, and Bucks arms circle his waist. 

"We're going to work on your training when you get back." Buck says, kissing his forehead and hugging him tight. 

"What's that going to be?" He asks, voice unusually small and timid. 

"A bit more positioning, toy trying, and some attitude adjustment." He explains, stroking his cheek. Eddie swallows hard, feeling his cheeks get hotter. "It's not that your bad. Your very good for me. But I still need to get you in the right head space. You've gotta let me in."

"Your already in." Eddie protests. He sounds a little panicked, and he feels like Buck is angry with him. Buck hushes him and holds him closer. He puts Eddie's head on his chest and rubs his back.

"Not fully, and that's okay. You are open to me, and that's the biggest hurdle you had to get over. Now you need to let me in as not just your best friend, or boyfriend, but also as your dominant." Buck explains. "But we haven't begun that training yet." He reassures.

"I feel silly... About giving you control." He whispers.

"You aren't giving it too me. You are allowing me to have it." Buck says softly. "You drew a picture for me, and you're letting me color it, but I am not too go out of the lines. You are the one in control, and you are allowing me to have it. You can take it at any time." Buck explains. Eddie pulls away slightly, eyes narrowing a bit as he thinks through what Buck just said. 

"I'm in control?" He asks timidly. Buck smiles and kisses his nose.

"Always. Now, got get Christopher and I'll start on breakfast.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie comes back feeling a bit nervous. He knows that he has to give Buck permission to take control. That's different then taking orders from Buck, and enjoying being man handled. Giving him the okay would involve the ropes, the gag, the clamps, the paddle. Control over his orgasms, control on what his pleasure is and what he can give. Eddie isn't scared about that. It makes him a little nervous, but he feels like holding onto that last scrap, that last approval for Buck to have him and for him to have Buck, is whats fully draining him.

Walking in, there is a chair sat in the middle the room, and Buck is standing behind it with a small smile. Buck pats it softly and beacons him over to sit.

Eddie looks down at his feet, but shuffles over and sits on the chair. Buck kisses his head and stands in front of him. 

"I want to have a scene with you." Buck says honestly. Eddie feels himself grow slightly hard in his pants, swallowing hard and blushing. "This scene will include spanking, clamps and a dildo. Is that okay? Would you like me to add anything or take things away? And lastly, would you like me to explain anything more to you?" 

Eddie thought it over, looked into Bucks sincere eyes. All he wants, all he needs, is Buck. He wants Buck in every part, every touch every part of their lives. He wants to be there in Buck's as well. 

"Keep it a surprise.. But I want one thing." Eddie whispers. Buck gives him and encouraging smile. "I want you to tie my hands." 

Buck moves with a purpose. He strips Eddie down, taking his time in undressing him. He leads him, now naked, to the living room where the toys are set out. 

"Bend over with your palms on the table." Buck says firmly, and Eddie wastes no time, bending over and pressing them to the sturdy wooden table. "I'll be right back. You look at all those pretty toys that I'll be using on you. Hope you like the way that paddle looks before I set your pretty ass red with it." He says, rubbing Eddie's lower back. "Feel your position, and remember that I am taking the control your giving me. What is your color?" 

"I'm green, Sir." 

Eddie feels everything, and he feels it so much more. The way the cuffs feel on his wrists make him shiver, body going between hot with arousal and shame, and cold with his nakedness. Buck lifts Eddie's chin so they make eye contact, and with his free hand, he begins playing with Eddie's nipples. 

He gasps shakily, feet turning inward and knees hitting together. He can't look away, Buck studying the way every touch sent him into small shakes. Buck grins, eyes gleaming evilly. Eddie whimpers, a small moan escaping him when Buck pinches down on his nipple. He tries to jerk away, nut Buck grabs his face and forces him still.

"Don't you wanna be good for me?" Buck asks, his thumb teasing the side of Eddie's neck. Eddie shudders quietly and nods, licking his lips and lifting his head so the collar can be tied around his neck. It makes him feel boneless and relaxed, and Buck opted out of using the leash. He does grab the clamps, clamping them over Eddie's sensitive and still hard nipples. The high whine that Eddie gives off makes Buck twitch in his pants. "God baby... You are being so good for me. Arch your back a little. We'll start with a warm up spanking." He instructs carefully. Eddie nods, arching his back and shivering when Buck had a hand between his legs and spreads them so they are shoulder width apart. Buck loves the way Eddie's voice hitches, and his thighs shake a little. 

"Alright, you can code out at anytime. If you get overwhelmed, if you don't like what's going on, code out. You don't have to wait for me to ask your color, okay?" Buck says softly. Eddie nods firmly and took a deep breath.

"I'm green, Sir." He says quietly, Buck's hand rubs over his exposed ass.

"God.. You are perfect.." He whispers, giving his ass a squeeze. Eddie whimpers, and Buck raises his hand. 

He hears the impact before he feels it.

Heat blooms across his cheek where he was struck, and he squeaks. His arms shake, and he almost stands, but Buck had a hand over his lower back. Buck rubs the blooming pink mark, carefully rubbing his back.

"Hey... Easy.. Is it too much?" He asks tenderly. Eddie, despite the pain developing on his ass, was heavy and hard between his legs. He did like this, he wanted to feel more. 

"No Sir. More?" He whispers quietly. Buck smiles to himself and swatted down on his other cheek, adding another pink hand print. Eddie whimpers softly, eyes closing and his head dropping to his chest. Buck watches him carefully, spanking his hand down over and over carefully, dusting his ass a gentle pink color. 

"Your ass is so good.. So beautiful." Buck whispers, spreading his cheeks and rubbing a dry thumb over Eddie's hole. Eddie's thighs shake with the effort of being still. He has no idea how he could stay standing an entire spanking. He was feeling so so good, but most of his blood was not in his head or legs. "Oh look at you shaking... I guess I'll have to put you over my knee." He says, easing Eddie into a standing position. Buck holds him by the waist, making sure he can stand without falling over, kissing his shoulder tenderly. "Your warm up is done, so I think you need a session with your new paddle." He says firmly. Eddie nods quickly, carefully being moved over his lap. Eddie settles down over his knee, bending his knees so his ass was in perfect striking position. 

He feels the cool leather rub over his still warm butt, and he feels himself leaking precum onto Buck's thigh. The first hit makes him jolt forward, the second was right bellow it. The paddle was rougher then Buck's hand, and it stung a lot, but in the best possible way. He gasps and whimpers into his hands, pressing his feet into the couch and whining at another harsh swat on his sit spot. 

"Fuck baby... You want some more?" He teases, setting the paddle down and stroking his ass lovingly. Eddie shakes his head slowly, easing his knees down so his thighs rested on Bucks. "Alright.. I think I'll skip the other part.. I'm going to move you to the bedroom." He says tenderly, helping Eddie get up and steady on his feet. "Maybe I should carry you.." He says teasingly, squeezing Eddie's hot ass. Eddie shudders and shakes his head shyly. 

"I can walk." He protests shyly. Buck grins and takes his hand, leading him to the bedroom with ease.

Eddie lays on his back, legs up and spread by Buck's hand. It kept him open, and with Buck's sinful tongue fucking into his hole, Buck's glad he's holding him still. Eddie tangles both his tied hands in Bucks still short hair, his tongue swirling around his hole and driving him crazy. Buck added a finger to the spit lubed hole, gently adding the second when the first one goes in without problem. 

"That's it.. That's it baby. Fuck you are so good.. Look at you, taking my fingers. I can't wait to fuck your hole.." He says leaning up and kissing Eddie's palms. Once Eddie takes three fingers, he let's go off Eddie's legs and crowds over him with his arms on either side of his head. "Are you okay, Bunny?" He asks, nuzzling his nose across his cheek. Eddie turns his head to kiss him and nods. "Verbal answer." 

The commanding tone sending pulses through his cock. "I'm okay.. Fuck me please." He begs shakily.

Buck wastes no time in giving into his Bunny.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie was laying on Buck's chest, legs on either side of his hips, and Buck's hand carefully massaging lotion into his ass. He was still floating around in subspace, and at first he had been scared. He had been stuck in it when they had finished and Buck began aftercare, but Buck talked him down into the relaxing calm his still at.

This is the calmest, the most relaxed his ever felt. He knows that its sometime in the afternoon by now, light filtering into the room, but he doesn't care. He doesn't need to worry. That's not his job. His job is to be a good boy and to relax for Buck, just as he asks.

"Hey Bunny.. I know your sleepy, but you've gotta drink some water and something to eat." Buck says softly, hands done with the lotion and now wiped clean. He was peeling an orange, and the sweet smell fills the air. Eddie squeaks excitedly, looking up with a little smile. "Oh, what a hungry bunny... Are you my bunny?" He asks Eddie in the sweetest and most tender tone. Eddie nods softly, snuggling against him. Buck feeds him a slice, grinning to himself. "Say it."

"I'm your bunny." Eddie whispers, and that statement fills the air. That was enough to keep Eddie in relaxation for a few more hours, and Buck was thanking God for it. 

After all, he has to take care of his Bunny.


	6. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes out of his subspace, but not out of his new found submissive nature. Buck knows that Eddie wants to stay as just his for the night, and since they don't have Christopher tonight, he knows how to make Eddie sure he's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie deserves to be SPOILED

Eddie doesn't know when he stops floating, he just becomes more aware of the plesent pain in his ass and the kisses Buck is peppering across the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"Sir... How long was I out?" He whispers, looking up at Buck. Buck rubs over his back and smiles softly. 

"Not long. Only about two hours. That's a pretty good window for a first session. As you get more used to our play times you'll be able to take more and be able to come from subspace faster." Buck explains, moving to rub his still exposed butt. 

"But.. I really want to stay in subspace." Eddie blurts out, blushing heavily as he realizes what he said. He shouldn't be ashamed, this is Buck his talking too. 

"Oh I understand.. I can mimic subspace but you can't spend too long in it." Buck says tenderly. 

"Why not?" Eddie asks quietly, relaxing with every soothing circle across his red cheeks. 

"Subdrop. Your riding a happy high when in subspace and if it lasts too long you'll have to let your brain regroup. You'd be really tired and feel kinda sick." Buck explains. "How was the aftercare honey. Did you want anything more?" He asks lovingly. 

"No.. I felt really good. I still do." Eddie lays his head back on Buck's chest. "Are we going to have another scene tonight?" He asks. 

"Not so soon after a scene. But if you want to have sex or have another spanking, we can try it. But right now we won't be having another play time for a day or two." Buck squeezes his ass gently. Eddie's face flames with blush, hiding in Bucks naked chest. "Oh you want that? Want a spanking over my knee?" He teases, stroking his hair softly. 

"Shut uuuup!!" Eddie whines, sitting up and effectively putting pressure on his butt. "Ah!!" He whispers, reaching to rub his butt. Buck smirks with a raised eye brow, reaching and squeezing his hips gently. 

"Watch how you talk to me." He warns, and Eddie whines shakily. Buck smirks and moves to cup Eddie's ass in his hand, smiling softly as he squeezes the tender skin. "With that attitude, you definitely need another spanking. But let's get something to eat." 

Eddie follows Buck to the kitchen after Buck got him in fresh briefs and one of his shirts. Eddie turns on the TV to find something to watch while they ate. Buck got a fruit bowl out of the fridge and made a few sandwiches for them. They hadn't eaten much of breakfast and he knew that the orange wasn't enough after their...Work out. 

Eddie found a random cooking show and got two cups of water, humming to himself as he did. Buck can't help but watch him a moment. There was no denying just how hot he looks in his clothes. He looks over Eddie's unfortunately bare neck. Eddie didn't need to wear his collar right now, but he wanted to put hickey's all over set his neck. 

That would have to wait. He wants Eddie to be in the actual mood for regular sex, and maybe some kink play. He also wants food and water in Eddie's system. 

"What did you choose, bunny?" Buck asks, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his waist. Eddie flushes at the nickname. 

"Chopped. Something we can just watch." He says with a lazy shrug and snuggling into Buck. They both ate two sandwiches and shared the bowl of fruit. 

"Stop hoarding all of the watermelon!" Buck protests. 

"Well you took all the strawberries!" Eddie whined. Buck grins, and feeds him a grape. "Mmm. Your still mean." He teases. Buck smiles and kisses his nose gently. 

"Would you be okay if we have sex baby?" He asks carefully. 

"What kind?" Eddie asks. "Like.. Not a scene?" 

"Not a scene. But if you want, I can spank you. But I really want to do one thing." Buck says, moving Eddie to straddle his lap. Eddie smiles and snuggles close. 

"What is that?" He asks softly, Bucks hand rubbing his butt. 

"I want to leave hickey's all over your pretty neck and chest. All over, because your mine.." Buck whispers the last part possessively. 

"I don't want to have.. like.. sex." Eddie whispers. 

"Would you still like to get off?" Eddie nodded. "How about a little spanking and I'll give you a blow job." 

"What about you?" He asks quietly. 

"This is for you, baby." He says with a smirk. He softly places little open mouthed kisses on his neck. Eddie was gonna protest the statement, but Buck bites down on one of Eddie's sweet spots. 

A high moan escapes him, Buck kissing and gently sucking on the skin between his teeth. He loves giving hickey's, the primal marking of it. He makes sure that there will be marks and they will last on his skin. 

"Fuck, sir.." He whines, Buck pulling away with a smirk. "I... Please spank me." He whispers. Buck nods, bending Eddie over his knee and setting him up so he would be comfortable. 

Buck hadn't used much force during the session with the paddle, so Eddie's ass was already a light pink. "Such a shame.. You need this ass red. I want you to remember what happens to naughty bunny's everytime you sit." 

"I'm naughty?" Eddie asks, but he was teasing Buck now. He looks over his shoulders with big doe eyes, wiggling his hips from side to side. Buck swats on his bare ass, with a satisfying clap. Eddie's face slacks with relaxation, a whimper accompanied the swat, and Eddie let's his head fall to the couch cushion. 

"Not yet. But you will be." He says, with that tone that has Eddie twitching in his underwear. The second swat was just as hard, milking more noises from him. 

Buck, through his professional dominant career, had been known for spankings, so he knew what he was doing. Most of his clients didnt actually enjoy spanking, but Eddie sure did, every swat and shift of his hips brought him closer to orgasm. 

Buck swats him twice, on his lower thighs, and he rocks his hips into the rough fabric of his briefs. 

Eddie knows that if he wasn't so horny, he would be embarrassed about the fact that he's literally humping Buck's thigh, but he does not care. 

"Go on baby. Cum for me." Buck encourages, everytime his hips raise up he swats his ass carefully. They spurred Eddie's hip movements into more erratic and shaky as he gets closer. "That's it baby. Come on, cum for me. Cum like the good bunny you are." 

Eddie arches into the friction, cumming hard as his thighs tremble. The combination of his hot, stinging ass, the friction on his cock, the way Buck talked. 

He hears Buck whispering praises, fingers touching the hickey's decorating his throat. 

"Oh what a messy bunny. Don't worry I'll get you in a shower." Eddie wanted to protest that Buck didn't get off, or that he should get up to get clean, that he can wash himself. 

That is until Buck squeezes his ass firmly. "Lay here for a bit and catch your breath, bunny. You arent in charge here." 

Eddie has to get used to that, but if Buck says it like that every time, he wont protest.


	7. Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie really wants to try overstimulation, and finally brings it up to Buck. Buck is more then happy to set up a play time, and he knows he'll leave Eddie shaking.   
> Eddie is more than ready for it.  
> Or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm glad to finally get myself writing again. Thank you guys for waiting, and I hope you enjoy.

Eddie had it on his mind since he read it in the bdsm website, and he wondered what it would entail. 

Overstimulation.

He wants to try it, the idea of it sounding so so good, but he had no idea how to approach that with Buck. Other then being tied down, he has never asked for anything in particular when it came to play time. He liked having Buck made all choices, but Buck had often asked him if he wanted to try anything. 

He got strangely excited at the idea of being roughed up by Buck. Every playtime was so wonderful, but Eddie did want more. 

"-ddie? Eddie!" Eddie blinks back to the present and grins shyly at Buck, who raises an eyebrow at him. "Mmm.. what were you thinking about?" Buck asks, smirking softly. Eddie just shrugs, shifting in his seat when Buck crowds his space and traps him between the seat and Buck's body. "No no, bunny. What were you thinking?" 

Eddie flushes bright red, the nickname and the way he was trapped, his thoughts and what he wanted Buck to do to him. He shifts and takes a deep breath. 

"I want to try overstimulation and I want to try you being more rough with me." He whispers, looking up at him with uncharacteristic shyness. Buck chuckles and pulls him in for a soft kiss, stroking his hair gently. 

"Alright.. it'll take time for me to set up a rough play time, because you'll need a regroup period longer then before. But I can overstimulate you... It'll take some time to regroup from that too, but you'll enjoy it." Buck says and stands Eddie up. 

"What were you asking before?" Eddie asks softly. 

"Oh.. what do you want for dinner?" Buck asks with a cheeky grin, standing up and picking his phone back up. "I was thinking we could order in. Pizza or wings bunny?" Buck asks and Eddie chose wings happily. 

"So... we're going to try overstimulation?" Eddie asks quietly, chewing nervously on his lower lip. 

"Of course bunny! I always want to try things with you, and that's why I ask. You want overstimulation, and you want to try rougher play. I'll set up play times for that." Buck says, and hes grinning. "Never be afraid to ask. Your pleasure is important." 

Eddie kisses him excitedly, tangling his hands up in Bucks shirt. He nips on Buck's lower lip, getting almost too cocky until Buck grips his neck. "Watch it bunny.. Do you want your collar?" 

"Yes please." Eddie answers earnestly, hand on Bucks wrist. Buck chuckles and kisses him one more time so he can retrieve the collar. Eddie smiles softly, feeling so happy, feeling content. 

He wonders what Buck has in mind. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

It had been two days since they had the talk about overstim, and after a night shift Eddie is glad to be home, where Buck is waiting with coffee and breakfast. 

"How was Christopher?" Eddie asks, taking the warm mug from him, and taking a much needed drink from it. Buck smiles at him and rubs his back softly. 

"He was a little sad you weren't here this morning but he was good. After you eat, I want to try and play with you." Buck says, hand wandering to rub Eddie's butt. Eddie flushes softly, hastily hiding his face in the mug. 

Buck loves touching Eddie's ass, it's one of his favorite things to do, and he does it so often that its become near muscle memory. Eddie shifts and looks up at him with shy eyes, accepting another kiss from Buck. 

"So.. you want to try the overstimulation play?" Eddie asks sweetly, eyes shining hopefully. Buck nods with a grin and plates Eddie's breakfast. 

"But your eating and getting a shower and a bit if rest before hand." Buck says firmly, and Eddie doesn't protest. 

Eddie eats, gets some extra water in his system and Buck forces him into the shower. He wants to pout, but he knows he smells like sweat. He showers, but he fights the nap that Buck is insisting. 

"I don't want to sleep! I want to play!" Eddje whines, wearing just sweat pants. Buck raises an eyebrow at him, but Eddie isnt backing down. "Please I dont want a nap, I'm fine!" Eddie flops on the bed, before climbing up to his knees with his arms crossed and a pouting face. Buck grabs Eddie's collar and holds it in front of him. 

"What is this, Eddie?" Buck asks firmly, making Eddie gulp at the use of his name instead of bunny. 

"My collar." He says, carefully sitting back on his hunches. 

"That's right. And why do you have this collar?" He asks stepping closer and into Eddie's space, lifting Eddie's head by his chin. Eddie whimpers, making eye contact with his stern looking dom. He's had Buck be like this during a scene but this wasn't a scene. This was something different. 

"Because.. um..." He shifts on the bed, not having the words. Buck chuckles and pulls him closer. 

"We have this collar because you gave me permission to take control. You need to nap, or your play time may not be as fun." Buck explains. "Have I ever done anything as your Dom that could hurt you?" Buck asks softly. Eddie shakes his head slowly. "Exactly... so why dont we take a nap together and I'll give you some play time after." 

"Yes sir." Eddje whispers, leaning up slightly for a kiss. Buck cant help but give him a soft kiss, setting the collar on the night stand. 

"Alright bunny. Lie on down." Bucks tone went from more stern and dominant to soft and encouraging. Eddie smiles and lies down so that Buck can crawl into the bed with him. "Its nice to see that part of you." 

Eddie looks up at him with a confused look, cuddling closer to him. 

"Your a bit of a brat. I knew it would probably be your nature to be a little bratty." Buck says, kissing his forehead. "Thats why you put up a fight over the nap." 

"Your not mad?" He looks at Bucks chest instead of his eyes and chews his bottom lip. 

"I won't be mad at you being a brat. It's in your nature, but I will correct you and punish you accordingly." Eddie giggles and hides in Bucks chest. 

"What is the play going to be??" He asks, but he knows if he gets an answer he won't sleep. 

"Shhh. Go to sleep. I'll tell you when you wake up." Buck promises. Eddie is okay with that answer and let's himself get to sleep. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie shifts on his knees in the middle of the bedroom, knees spread open and staring at Buck as he lays out a few different toys. 

One vibrating dildo, a bundle of rope, a paddle, and a bottle of lube, and his collar was already fastened around his neck. Eddie shifts again and that one gets Bucks attention.

"Mmm, eager baby?" He coos, turning to face him. He knows just how eager Eddie is, just by looking at his naked and hard cock between his thighs. "Mm... Alright, I want to try having you standing, but you choose." 

Eddie swallows thickly and flushes. "I saw a video where his hands were over his head and he had to stand. I wanna try that, please." Eddie whispers, thighs twitching. Bucks eyes into and he grins. 

"Stand up and under the pull up bar." Buck says, grabbing the rope bundle. Eddie does so quickly, arms raised up and carefully tied up over his head. He tugs the restraints, biting his lip as he takes in his helplessness. Buck smirks and grabs the lube, carefully taking his sweet time to stretch open Eddie's hole. 

"Oh I can't wait to make you shake, baby. Make you cry over how good you feel, and when your sobbing you can take my cock like the perfect boy you are." Eddie moans at the words alone. "Does that turn you on? Do you want me to fuck you while your shaking and crying, begging so much all you can say is how good I make you feel?" 

Eddie was so lost in Bucks words that the third finger goes in without him protesting. 

"Sir, oh God!" Eddie tries to move away from the pleasure that is steadily moving to his orgasm, but Buck is having none of that. Multiple spanks get slapped down on his exposed ass, Bucks fingers sliding out and hands spreading his cheeks. Eddie whined in protest. 

"Oh do you feel exposed baby? Feel that cool air on your pretty hole? Don't worry, I'll fill it up soon." Buck goes back to the bed, grabbing the dildo and remote for it. Eddie shudders, panting softly as hes already so riled up. Buck looks over him, looking at him like he was going to devour him. 

"Sir.. Please I wanna cum." Eddie begs and moves around softly. Buck chuckles and lubes up the toy carefully. He slowly rubs the tip across his hole, making Eddie squeak, whimper and whine, gasping as it slides inside of him. Buck grins, and he can't help but fuck the toy inside of him a few times, thrusting it excitedly as he makes the sweetest whines and noises. 

"Fuck baby... You sound so good." He turns on the vibrator on the last thrust in, making Eddie cry out in pleasure and shock. It's the first orgasm he has, spurting cum onto his stomach and legs trembling with the force of it. Buck smirks, carefully wrapping his hand around Eddie's cock and teasingly jerking him off. 

"Spank me.. please!" He begs shakily, wiggling his ass softly. Buck snarls and nips his neck hard. 

"No. You arent ready for that. Your already shaking." Buck warns, still carefully and slowly jerking him off. Eddie yanks the rope on his wrists, thighs trembling as the dildos vibrations get deeper and draws him closer to his second orgasm. 

"Fuck!" His next orgasm is dry, his body jerking and rocking up on his toes. Tears rush down his cheek, as a soft cry escapes him and just as its about to get too much, about to get painful, Buck stops it all. 

The toy is shut off and very carefully removed, ropes undone and Buck picks Eddie up and holds him in his arms. 

"Woah there.. Alright then.. looks like my bunny needs some tolerance training." He whispers softly, rubbing Eddie's back and laying him carefully on the bed. Eddie looks up at him, tears drying carefully and looking shyly at his hands. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"No. Dont ever be sorry. That was a lot for your first session. I know that was a lot for you... we'll work on it if you like it, or we'll red it out if you don't." Buck says soothingly as he cleans him off. 

"Are you going to get off, sir?" He asks quietly. Buck chuckles and kisses him lovingly. 

"I'll worry about that later, and dont you worry your sweet head about it, bunny." Eddie giggles, feeling like a little baby as Buck softly spoils him with cleaning and dressing him back up again. 

"Thank you for trying with me." Eddie pipes up, getting closer to Bucks body as he cuddles him for sleep. 

"I'll try anything you'd like, as long as its within our limits." Eddue smiled into his bare chest. "Get a bit of rest, bunny. I'll be here when. You wake up."


	8. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie doesn't know why, but every time Buck calls him a 'good boy' he gets more riled then ever. Buck picks up on that, very fast, and he discovers the overwhelming Eddie Diaz praise kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie needs REASSURANCE AND LOVE.   
> Thanking hearteyesforbuck on tumblr for the inspo!

Buck slowly rocks his hips up into Eddie, jolting the man riding him and almost making him fall over. Buck grabs his hips, giving them a squeeze and letting Eddie move to hover over his chest.

"Such a good, good boy.." Buck whispers in his ear. Eddie gasps shakily, grabbing onto the sheets on either side of Bucks head. "Aww.. your slowing down.." He nips his ear gently. "Such a good boy though.. Your shaking from my cock but your still going.." He squeezes Eddie's ass firmly, thrusting up hard again. 

"S-sir! Fuck~!" He mewls sweetly, thighs clenching as he tries to ride him faster. Buck grins, loving every way his body moves, loving the soft sweet noises, the pressure of Eddie's body melting into his chest, the way Eddie's thighs flex and shake as he rides Buck. "Sir..I need to cum.." Eddie whispers, body trembling. 

Buck rolls him onto his back, hovering over him as snapping his hips forward in rapid succession. Eddie arches up and his mouth falls open as he cries out in pleasure. 

"Cum for me. Your such a good, good bunny.. I want you to cum for me." Buck growls into his ear, hips slapping against his thighs. Eddie let's out a soft sob of pleasure, cumming hard as Buck keeps going. Buck nips gently on Eddie's neck, cumming shortly after Eddie hit his orgasm, and holding onto Eddie through his high. 

"Fuck.. Sir.." Eddie whispers shakily. Buck chuckles and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

"Mm.. your so good for me..always so good." Buck says, rubbing Eddie's thighs as he carefully pulls out. He grabs a few tissues to clean Eddie up, knowing that they might not shower until the morning. Eddie's cheeks flush, hands flying to cover his face and a soft whine escaping him. "Oh.. that's interesting.." Buck squeezes his thighs and tosses the tissues away. 

"Sh-shut up!" Eddie whines, tossing his hands down on the bed in frustration. His face was still flushed with embarrassment, and although he was trying to look angry, he was pouting. Buck chuckles and nuzzles their noses together, softly kissing him. 

"Oh I'll shut up, but I gotta ask you one more thing.." Buck pins Eddie's wrist to the bed, smirking down at him. "Do you like being my good bunny?" Eddie's eyes widen a little, cheeks flushing red as he instantly looks away. "Mm.. I love that. A praise kink, huh?" He asks softly, pulling his body close so that Eddie was laying on his chest. 

"A what?" He asks softly, looking up at him. Buck smiles and strokes his back softly and kissing his forehead. 

"Praise kink. You like being told that your good, and you want to be told that your being good. As long as you don't put your health at risk for it, it'll be fine." He smiles and strokes the hair off Eddie's forehead. 

"But.. why do I like that. I don't need to he told that I'm 'good' that sounds weird." Eddie wasn't looking at Buck anymore, instead having his head on his chest and looking to the side. Buck coos softly and pulls him closer by his thighs. 

"That's not at all weird. Everyone enjoys praise, being told they're good.. it makes you feel extra good sometimes. Nothing wrong with that though." Buck kisses his forehead. "Its just something you enjoy. Dont feel guilty for that." He tells him softly, stroking his back. Eddie looks up at him and bites his lip, thinking something over that was bugging him. 

"But.. do I deserve to be called good?" Eddie asks shyly, blinking softly as tears started stinging his eyes. Buck sits up immediately, pulling Eddie closer and letting him hide away in his neck. Buck squeezes him pressing a soft kiss to his head and rubbing his back gently. 

"You are good. And your allowed to be told to." He whispers tenderly. "I know that it's hard for you to feel that way, but you deserve to be called good because you are good." He whispers lovingly, rubbing over his lower back and trying to massage points of tension. Eddie sniffles, tucking his head further into Buck's neck and letting out a shakey sob. Buck holds him closer, pulling the blanket over them and humming softly as Eddie let's himself cry. 

Buck doesn't say anything, doesn't try to wipe off his face or get him to talk. He knows that Eddie is completely overwhelmed with what he's just told, so he let's him cry and just holds him. It takes a few minutes to get Eddie to calm down, and Buck gives him some water and keeps kissing and holding him closer to him.

"Thank you, Sir." He whispers softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Buck smiles and squeezes him close as he sets the water aside. 

"Of course bunny.." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck was subtly working praises into his daily routine with Eddie. Good jobs said after calls, gentle "very good, I'm proud" when Eddie did as he'd been asked. He was slow and very subtle with it, he wanted it to become part of their lives on a daily basis without making Eddie ever feeling embarrassed or shy about enjoying being called good. 

Eddie massively blossomed under the praise, becoming slightly more confident, more sure of himself and more comfortable in some of his choices. He loves getting the good jobs from Buck, which he never missed. Eddie was just happier now and the whole team could see it. 

Hen and Chimney weren't oblivious, they heard Bucks gentle praising and even heard Eddie calling him sir. They never mentioned it, or brought it up at all, because if it made Eddie feel better they didnt care. Bobby hadn't quite picked up on the interactions between the two, but he was glad that the two seem happier and closer then ever before. 

It had been a long shift, and Eddie was mentally drained from it. He made so many choices, too many tough calls that really made him feel exhausted and way too in control. Buck could see it by the look on Eddie's face, and he looks like he might break down in a second. 

He's thankful when they can finally get to go home, and with them being the only ones in the back locker room, Buck strips and dresses Eddie. 

"Oh bunny.. I cant wait to get you home. I'll make dinner when you get Christopher, and I'll make you feel so so good tonight." He whispers softly. Eddie flushes and his body shivers, head drooping to his chest and avoiding eye contact. Buck chuckles and cradles his chin in his hand, lifting Eddie's head and catching his gaze. 

"Can... Can I get a kiss?" Eddie asks shyly, biting his lip and glancing quickly at Bucks lips. Buck smiles lovingly, and pulling Eddie into a soft kiss. He feels Eddie smiling into the kiss, and it melts his heart, the kiss lasting longer then expected and both of them pulling away breathless. 

"Ready to go home bunny?" Buck asks, cradling Eddie's cheek in his hand. Eddie nods and perks. There is something relaxing about a domestic night routine with his boyfriend and son, and Eddie was looking forward to it. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck softly runs his hands over Eddie's body, pressing careful open mouthed kisses up his neck. Eddie stands naked, hands behind his head, thighs shakily softly as Buck reaches near his aching cock. 

"Think you can stand up while I fuck you? Think I can make you shake and whimper?" Buck whispers, licking gently across Eddie's collar bone. Eddie shudders, Buck nipping at his neck before licking his palm and and wrapping it around Eddie's length. 

"Sir.. please it feels too good." He whispers, trying to keep his hands up behind his head. Buck told him to he good and keep them there without any ties, but the hand jerking him off was testing his restraint. 

"I love making you feel good.." Buck growls quietly, two lubed fingers prodding his hole. "If you can keep still like a good bunny, I'll reward you. So stand still and let me take care of you." Buck orders softly. Eddie nods quickly, and two fingers carefully slip past his entrance. He whimpers, Bucks hand speeding up and fingers slowly spreading him open and drawing out soft moans. 

"Sir.. oh God." Eddie whimpers, his thighs already shaking with the effort to stay standing. Buck chuckles and bites on Eddie's sweet spot, milking noises out of Eddie that he loves hearing. 

Eddie has to be quiet, though. Eddie is often louder, enjoying being vocal in bed, but Christopher is across the house asleep. He needs to he quiet, but it feels so good. He whimpers, biting his lower lip to keep quiet and shyly begins bucking into Buck's hand. Buck let's him, carefully adding a third finger as Eddie gets better stretched. 

"God your so good.. such a good bunny. I love when you loose yourself." Buck whispers in his ear, softly fingering him quicker and hand jerking him off gently. Eddie whines as quietly as he could, taking a shakey breath as Buck slides his fingers out. "Do you think you can stand while I fuck you?" Buck growls sweetly, softly rubbing his middle finger over the slit of Eddie cock. 

"N-no I can't." He whimpers, thighs clenching as he manages to keep on his feet. Buck kisses him and turns him to lay him on the bed. Eddie looks up at him with a soft smile, legs going up onto the bed and spreading his legs open. 

"Oh fuck baby.. You look so good.." Bucks eyes were dark with need, and Buck hovers over him. "I could eat you up.." Buck smirks down at him, rubbing his thighs carefully and leaning down to kiss his hole. Eddie gasps shakily, eyes widening as his lust laden brain finally catches up with with what Buck truly meant. 

Buck's tongue carefully twirls his tongue around his hole, just gently teasing soft noises out of the man below him, and regretting none of it. He giving Eddie a hard time being quiet, and the way he begins eating him out like it's his last meal on earth, and its proving hard for Eddie. 

"Fuck.. Sir, I cant take it!" Eddie gasps, tears filling up his eyes. Buck grins up at him from where he is between his legs, grabbing a ball gag and softly rubbing his still clothed thigh over Eddie's cock. 

"I'm gonna gag you, is that okay?" He asks firmly, stroking lovingly under his eye. Eddie nods softly and opens his mouth for the gag, letting it be popped inside and fastened around his head. He had never been gagged with a ball gag like this, and he enjoys the way it keeps his mouth open, lips stretched around it. 

Buck stands up and strips down naked, looking over Eddie's body as he starts to jerk off. He lubed his hand, watching Eddie's hips wiggle in protest and need. "Fuck bunny.. God look at you. You look like an art." Buck whispers, noticing the shyness creeping back into Eddie's eyes. He slowly lines up with his hole and thrusted inside him. 

Eddie arches, hands going up to grasp Bucks arms, tears leaking out of his eyes. Buck softly kisses his cheek, he loves this. He loves bringing Eddie to tears from pleasure, from the anticipation, from the feeling of Buck taking him and making him feel good. 

"Oh my God, bunny.. Your so good everytime for me." Buck whispers, a soft groan sounding into his shoulder. Buck was also vocal, although he was much more controlled with his noises. It makes Eddie so deliriously happy to hear how good he makes Buck feel. "Fuck.. You feel so good. Do you want me to go faster? 

Eddie nods furiously, whining softly as Bucks hips start to thrust faster, making both of them fall into incoherent whimpers and moans 

It doesn't take long, they've been teasing each other since they were home, and Eddie soon arches down into Buck's cock and comes hard. Buck moans, biting softly on Eddie's still vulnerable neck and cumming into him with a smirk. Eddie shakes softly through his orgasm, the gag carefully pulled out of his mouth and Buck holding him close.

"Oh bunny your shaking.." Buck had the most teasing tone ever, and it makes Eddie giggle softly. "I'll clean you up.. what do you need baby?" 

"Water is all." Eddie asks timidly, feeling Buck slowly cleans him up. "That felt so good. I wasn't thinking of anything except.. You." Eddie wiggles shyly. 

"I managed to ground you a bit, which is good because you were so so far away from me." Buck cradles Eddie's face in his hands and kisses him firmly. "Ill make sure you stay a bit more grounded." He promises as he undoes Eddie's collar so he can sleep. 

"Could.. um could you maybe get me a bracelet o-or something to wear at work?" Eddie asks quietly. Buck's eyes light up and he hugs him close. 

"Oh of course bunny. I'll take you shopping tomorrow after we get Christopher to school. I'm thinking we all go out to grab breakfast?" Buck suggests, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Eddie. 

"That sounds wonderful." Eddie smiles and quickly drinks his water. "But I wanna sleep now." 

"Alright. Let's get you into bed." Buck climbs into the bed with Eddie, spooning him close and relaxing into the bed. 

Eddie was out in seconds, and Buck follows quickly.


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie doesn't do as he's told, ignoring Bucks chores that he gives him.   
> As a result he gets his first ever punishment, and it brings them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In the process of moving and coming from a depressive episode so I really appreciate you guys waiting for me to update.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Eddie wants what Buck is presenting him with. Buck offers to set up rules involving things Eddie has a hard time doing. Things like doing his laundry, changing his sheets, and making sure they work together to keep the house clean. Eddie eagerly agreed, he wanted to give up some of that control have someone tell him what to do, but now Buck is actually telling him what to do. 

He doesn't want to listen. 

Buck explicitly told him he needed to start a load of laundry, and get the breakfast dishes done when he tok Christopher to school. Eddie stares at the dishes, scowling in contempt. He knows that it wouldn't be a big deal, the chores arent hard but be decides to wait a bit and watch TV. 

Eddie isnt paying attention to the time, but almost jumps out of his skin when he hears the front door opening and Buck calling his name as he came in. He looks at the hamper, sitting mockingly full in the laundry room doorway right across from him and thinks about the sink full of dishes. 

"Bunny, come here, now." 

Bucket voice sternly fills the air, and Eddie flushes, carefully walking over to Buck's line of sight in the kitchen. Buck has his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised and despite knowing he was in trouble, he felt himself getting hard. 

"What were the two things I asked you to do?" Buck asks firmly, looking at Eddie, who shifts from foot too foot. 

"Do the dishes and start the laundry..." Eddie whispers quietly, looking at the floor. 

"You haven't done either have you?" Buck asks, voice firm. Eddie shakes his head, looking up at him with red cheeks. "Strip and get to the bedroom." He orders. "Kneel by the toy chest and pick out two punishment toys." He orders firmly, and Eddie nods shakily, quickly going and doing as he's told. 

Eddie had gotten his positioning training done. His clothes were to be stripped, folded and set neatly on the dresser, and after Eddie picks the cock cage and paddle, he lays them on the toy chest and kneels. 

He can hear Buck doing the dishes, and feels a little guilty. Buck had made breakfast, and taken Christopher to school and now he was doing what Eddie was supposed to do. He whines to himself and tries to think of ways to possibly get out of the punishment. 

He gets wrapped up in his thoughts, when a gentle hand in his hair startles him. "Si-sir!" He flushes bright red, looking up at Buck. Buck chuckles and kisses his head. 

"Hey bunny... did I startle you?" He asks tenderly, crouching next to Eddie. He nods softly eyes down cast. "Mm... Such a pretty boy." Buck praises softly, pulling him into a kiss. "A naughty one, but still a pretty one." He comforts. "Why did you choose this for your punishment?" He asks, motioning to the two toys. 

"I.. I think spanking me and making it so I cant cum is an acceptable punishment..." He offers quietly, eyes wide and sweet. Buck brings him into a gentle kiss, stroking his back tenderly, standing and tipping his chin up so they make eye contact. 

"Alright.. Well I think a spanking and a night of being caged is good. Also a few extra chores for a few days." Buck says firmly, stroking Eddie's bottom lip with his thumb. Eddie nods, looking down and shutting nervously. "This is our first punishment bunny.." 

"I'm nervous." He whispers, palms pressing to his thighs and fingers tapping nervously. Buck smiles and picks up the two toys, setting them on the bed. 

"That's normal. What are our safe words, bunny?" Buck asks softly, stroking his hair as Eddie looks up at him trustingly. 

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for go ahead." He carefully repeats the phrase he rehearsed in the mirror before scenes. Buck teasingly tugs a small section of Eddie's hair, definitely not missing how his hips jumped forward. 

"That's right. Stand up and put your hands behind your head, feet shoulder width apart." Buck orders, and he takes his hand from Eddie's hair and starts taking apart the cock cage. 

Eddie obeys instantly, cheeks tinted red and cock twitching half hard. Buck turns to him with a smile, holding Eddie's hip and rubbing his thumb over his hip bone. 

"Color?" Buck encourages, kissing Eddie gently. 

"Im green, Sir." 

"Good. Your punishment is a full 24 hours in your cage and that includes your shift tomorrow. Two spankings, one now and one at the end. You will submit to what I tell you." Buck explains. "Is that alright with you?" 

"Yes sir.. sounds so good." Buck grins and locks the cage on, leading Eddie to bend over the bed. Eddie sniffles, he wasnt excited for this one. This wasnt a scene or a play time. He'd been bad, he hadn't listened to Buck, and he still felt horribly guilty. 

"Hey sweetie... Are you upset?" Buck was carefully rubbing his lower back. "Don't feel bad about receiving punishment. Sometimes Sir just needs to correct and guide you. That's what you gave me permission to do. I'm not upset or mad at you for breaking rules. Your a brat, its bound to happen. That's what I'm here for." Bucks soft tone of voice eased tension slowly but surely out of Eddie's back, arms resting on either side of his head. 

"Not mad?" Eddie whispers tentatively, eyes wide and shy. Buck chuckles and kisses Eddie's hip. 

"Not mad. Never mad, sweet boy. Now, let me spank that sweet pretty ass.. I want it spread cock warming me." Buck squeezes and rubs the ass in front of him. Eddie shudders, feeling considerably less guilty, and arching up his back for Buck. "Perfect.." He whispers, patting the leather paddle on his ass. "Count them out. Your getting 40. 20 each cheek." Buck says firmly, and Eddie nods. "Verbal answer." Buck warns. 

"Yes Sir-" A swat smacked down across his ass, making his back arch. "Ah!! O-one!" He squeaks, hiding his face in the bed. Buck grins and gives him a firm swat on the second cheek. Eddie lets out a shakey moan, taking a deep breath desperately. "Two." He whispers, lifting his head and accepting a third swat. 

Eddie obediently counts after every swat, moaning and trying to keep his ass up and legs spread. Buck stops when there are ten more left, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful his ass looks. He loves Eddie's shaking thighs, his whimpering counting, his hands fisting the sheets and he looks thoroughly debauched. 

"Mmm.. fuck baby, last ten. Okay?" Eddie nods, mouth working desperately to make a verbal response. Buck chuckles and rubs his back gently. 

"Y-yes Sir.. please I cant c-count." Eddie begins to cry softly of pleasure. Buck chuckles and rubs his hips reassuringly. 

"Alright sweet boy. You don't have to count these last ten. Keep your ass up, and after I want you back in position once it's over." Eddie nodded shakily, whimpering quietly as another swat is placed. Buck finished up the spanking and grins, rubbing the bare red bottom at his hands. 

Eddie eases himself into positions, hands settling on his thighs again, cheeks still covered in left over pleasured tears. Buck wipes his face clean, kissing him softly and pulling his jeans and boxers to free his cock. Eddie eyes it hungrily, biting his lip and looking up at Buck. 

"Can I please suck your cock, Sir? Please? I want your cock fucking my mouth please." He whispers, eyes wide and desperate. Buck chuckles and nods, gripping the back of Eddie's hair. Eddie's mouth pops open, eyes fluttering shut as Buck slips his cock into his mouth. 

Buck loves fucking Eddie's mouth. He doesn't do it often, because he'd much rather pleasure Eddie, but he loves fucking his pretty mouth. Eddie gags a little, moaning shakily around the cock pumping in and out of his mouth. He's only ever enjoyed sucking Buck off. Not only is he clean, he tastes good and the weight of him feels good on his tongue. 

"God damn baby.. Your mouth." Buck's hips went faster, thighs flexing as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. Eddie moans in response, cock straining in his cage as he was desperately sucking him. "Yeah.. that's it baby. I want you to take all my cum down that pretty throat." Eddie moans higher, Buck thrusting deep one more time and cums down his throat. 

Eddie gulps it down, looking up innocently and whimpering when Buck pulls his cock out. "Thank you for fucking my mouth sir." Eddie whispers shyly, batting his eyelashes adorably. Buck chuckles and stands him up to kiss him. 

"Of course. Let me put some alone lotion on your bott and we can watch TV." Buck encourages, turning to get lotion. 

"Sir arent you going to pick out my clothes?" Eddie asks quietly. Buck smirks and guides him over his knee. "Sir?" He asks quietly, making a cute pouting face. 

"I'll handle that cutie. Stop fussing and let me take care of you." Buck orders, tapping his bottom in warming before he began massaging the lotion into the skin. Eddie was going to protest, but the lotion is calming his skin, and Bucks hand feels good on his bottom, so he relaxes instead. 

"Mmm... Thank you, Sir.." He whispers, Buck smiles lovingly, finishing the lotion rubbing and standing him up. He gives Eddie a pair of boxers, noticing how Eddie looks over his shoulder at the full body leather harness. 

"Do you want to wear the harness baby?" He asks, picking it up. It closes along Eddie's back, crossing over his pecks, another X over his stomach and it loops with a V at Eddie's crotch and two straps in the back to support his butt. It also came with nipple clamps. 

"Yes please, Sir." He whispers quietly, slipping the boxers on. Buck picks it up and carefully guides his body into it, strapping it up and teasingly circling Eddie's nipples with his thumbs. "It feels good.." He whispers.

"I'm glad. Let me get these clamps in place." Eddie moans shakily when he does, shifting under Bucks hungry gaze. "My beautiful boy." Buck praises and squeezes his ass gently. "Let's go get some lunch started, and if your good I'll let you fuck yourself on my cock." 

Eddie grins, following after him. Even though it was a punishment, Eddie felt incredibly beautiful and safe. Buck grins, feeling Eddie grab the back of his shirt. "I love you." Eddie pipes up. 

"I love you too, my sweet bunny." Buck whispers, kissing his forehead. "Now let's get lunch started."


	10. I'm incredibly sorry

Between moving, lack of motivation and a big depression episode, I haven't been updating. I really want to write and I want to provide more writing for your guys. 

Down in the comments, please leave what you want me to write. It can be for this story or any other. I'm open to mostly anything and I am trying to get back into the swing of things. 

Your guys support has meant the world to me, so send in anything you'd like and I'll be updating on a pretty consistent basis. Heres what my updating schedule will be for my main three stories (I can also do one shots/start a one shot book for fandoms such as Shadow hunters, Marvel, 911, Lone star, Crimanl minds, and some MHA.)

Monday- if you could let me in 

Wednesday- Take control for me 

Friday- The gift of submission. 

Days in between will be for oneshots/short stories or requests and such. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy my future works.


	11. Body dysmorphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has some problems with his body, and Buck decides to take care of the way he feels through some words and very nice touches  
> Or   
> Praise kinks and positive reinforcement works good on Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda want this to happen, so I wanted some body dysmorphia Eddie.

Eddie isnt typically insecure, and most people wouldn't see him as the type. He carries himself confidently, and he's strong, determined. Buck loves that about him, but all the confidence he holds himself with is for his mental strength and intelligence. 

Eddie has some problems with his body, which he doesn't like talking about. 

He steps out of the shower, toweling off his hair and stopping in front of the mirror. He sighs quietly, pulling his towel away to hang up. He has been gaining more muscles, but began getting more chub to his stomach and body. Buck has never made him feel bad about his body, in fact, Buck was almost obsessed with his body, eagerly touching and loving the body of his submissive. But Eddie hated the slight stretch marks on his hips and stomach, despite the fact that it's clearly to protect his muscles. 

"Baby?" Buck opens the door and smiles at him. "What's taking so long?" He asks lovingly, leaning on the doorframe shirtless. He notices the shy expression on his face, reaching out to tenderly touch his face. "What's going on sweetie?" 

"I-I uh.." He swallows hard, looking at his feet. He knows that keeping secrets isn't good and can warrant punishment. "I don't like how I look?" He blushes since it sounds like a question rather then a statement. Buck blinks in surprise, then slowly reaches out to take Eddie's arm. 

"Why?" He asks gently, pulling the still naked Eddie toward him. "Did I say anything?" He asks, tone edging even gentler. Eddie flushes, shaking his head quickly as Buck pushes his still damp hair off his forehead. 

"No no, you didnt say anything!" Eddie insists. "I.. I just dont like how I look." He whispers, looking down at his hands resting on Buck's chest. Buck's fingers trail across his stomach, which he quickly clenches and almost flinches from his touch. 

"I told you that if you were having problems you could come to me. I wont have you hating your body." Buck's voice was surprisingly stern, sending a shiver through his body as he tries to relax. "Your body is perfect. Should we do a few lessons on that?" Bucks voice went lower in octaves, his hand moving to grip his hip. "Do you want my help, my precious bunny?" 

Eddie flushes, breathing shakily when Bucks lips brush across his neck, across that sensitive spot on his neck. He gasps, grabbing Bucks wrist as he moves his hand toward his cock. 

"S-sir! Christopher is home!" He whispers shakily, knowing that he was sleeping in his room. Buck chuckles and kisses his neck again, but not fighting the grip on his hand. 

"Then you'll have to be quiet.." He whispers, grinning and raising his eye brows. "Can't I show my bunny how beautiful he is?" He asks with a smug grin. Eddie whimpers, meeting his eyes and flushing shyly. 

"Y-you can, Sir." Eddie whispers quietly and releases Bucks hand. Buck chuckles and pulls him into a kiss, taking his hands to lead him to the bedroom. Eddie appreciated the dim light of the bedroom, but with the way Buck was looking at him... he knew those eyes missed nothing.

Buck lays him back on the bed, fingers carefully trailing up his side and kissing his stomach. 

"Dont tense up, baby.. it's okay." He whispers, pulling him closer as he kisses the soft skin. "Your so beautiful.. So perfect." Eddie shivers, whimpering shyly when Buck's fingers trailed close to his crotch. "Don't worry, Bunny. I'll take good care of you." He promises, letting Eddie know that this wasnt strictly a scene. If he wanted something, he could have it, and Buck was going to be taking care of him. 

Eddie relaxes into the bed, gasping when Buck licks a stripe up his cock. He lets out a quiet whimper, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. He doesn't want to make too much noise, doesn't want to risk waking Christopher up. 

"Oh I'm going to miss hearing you scream tonight.. Do you need me to gag that pretty mouth?" Buck teases, slowly licking up his length as Eddie tries to answer. Eddie shudders and mewls in pleasure when Buck's tongue circles his tip. 

"Y-yes! Yes, Sir.." Eddie stutters sweetly, eyes wide and needy. Buck nods and grabs the ball gag, carefully tying it into his mouth. Eddie let's out a satisfied sounding moan, which was effectively very muffled by the gag. Buck carefully spreads opens his legs, licking two fingers and teasing his hole open slightly. Eddie gasps, whimpering shakily as he tries to shimmy his hips away. 

"Stay still, baby.." Buck growls, pulling his fingers out of his and licking up his hole. "I'd hate to die you down, Bunny.. Although that would be so cute." He kisses his thighs and stroking his thumb over his stretch marks. "Oh my precious bunny.. Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asks quietly, voice full of love, pure adoration. Eddie looks down at him, whimpering cutely and covering his face with his hands. 

"I know it's hard to love yourself.. I know that. I know we are always the biggest critics of our bodies... But you are so truly beautiful..." He softly kisses the skin of Eddie's stomach, rubbing his hips gently. "I'm going to ruin you, my pretty boy." He whispers, kissing along Eddie's length. Eddie whimpers, keeping his face covered as Buck slowly begins sucking him off, bobbing his head up down the length. 

Eddie is loosing his mind, hips thrusting desperately as he tangles his hand in Bucks hair. He babbles into his gag, wishing he could beg for more from Buck, wishing he could moan freely but he doesn't want to make too much noise. He doesn't want to wake Christopher. He thrusts quickly, Buck pinning his hips down hard. 

"Oh baby.. You can't stay still, huh?" Buck teases, licking his lips and standing to grab a bottle of lube. "Your such a good boy. I love looking at you in ecstacy." He murmurs with a grin, gently pressing two lubed fingers into his ass. Eddie groans into his gag, slowly grinding his fingers down and Buck carefully fingers him open. "There you go.. That's it baby.." He whispers quietly, kissing his thighs softly. 

Eddie moans quietly into his gag, Buck carefully adding a third finger and grabbing the lube to lube himself up. He slowly pulls his fingers from Eddie, hovering over his body and carefully thrusting inside. Eddie's hands loop around his neck tightly, hiding his face in Bucks neck with a whine. Buck starts thrusting quickly, holding Eddie's body to him. 

"Oh.. Oh baby your so fucking tight." Buck moans quietly, softly biting into Eddie's neck to keep himself from being too loud. "Your so reactive, baby.. It's so beautiful to have you with me." Buck whispers, thrusting quickly and setting a pace. Eddie was clinging to his neck, whimpering and gasping in pleasure as Buck fucks into him. 

Bucka fingers stroke across his body, fingers trailing lovingly between his stretch marks and over his slight belly. The way he ran his fingers across him, cradling his body like it was a piece of poetry. Eddie can feel himself falling apart by all the praises tenderly whispered in his ear. 

Buck wraps his fingers around Eddie's length, thrusts getting sloppy as he gets closer and closer to his peak. "I'm gonna fucking cum, baby." Bucks voice snarls, speeding up his hand. "Oh fuck baby.. Fuck are you close? Gonna cum, Bunny?" He teases, slowing the strokes but still thrusting. 

Eddie nods quickly, whimpering as he go closer to his peak, legs shaking and whimpering into the gag as the last few thrusts send him over the edge with a loud moan into the gag. 

Buck follows quick after, finishing off inside him and moaning softly through his high. He pulls back and smiles slightly, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. Buck carefully pulls out the ball gag, chuckling at the drool that connected his lips and the gag. 

"Oh I made you all messy just after your shower." Buck wiggles his eyebrows and pulling out. Eddie shudders giggling and flashing him a huge grin. 

"Baby, we have work tomorrow.." He protests cutely, and Buck rolls his eyes. 

"Just one more round. I wanna drive the lesson home." Buck whispers with a grin. Eddie flushes, giggling and pulling him close to kiss him. 

"Alright.. One more. But you have to carry me." Eddie prompts happily. Buck grins, nearly predetorily. 

"Deal, Bunny."


	12. One on one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie knows that touching himself is against the rules, but he's so needy that he gives in. Buck catches him in the act and he's not to happy.   
> Or  
> Eddie cums without permission, so he should he down to be over stimulated until he can't stop shaking, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie would be such a cute beggar.

Eddie whimpers, throwing his phone on the bed in frustration. He knew that Buck would be home soon, coming back from a mid day shift. After Eddie dropped Christopher off for school and got home, he saw multiple dirty texts from Buck. 

He hadn't meant to let his mind wander, but before he knew it he was hard in his sweats and desperately wanted to touch himself. But Buck said no, that he couldn't touch himself and he was warned to wait until Buck gets home but he doesn't know if he can. He slowly pulls off his sweat pants, trying to ignore the hard ache between his thighs. 

He touches the collar he put on the moment he got back home, other hand creeping toward himself. He know he shouldn't, he knows the rules. He wanted those rules, agreed to him, but he needed the friction. He licks his palm and carefully wraps it around his length. 

A soft moan fills the house, his cheeks flushing. Even home alone he had a hard time letting himself be loud. He got shy by his own noises, but he can't help his shy whimpers and gasps as he jerks himself off. 

"F-fuck! Sir.. oh my God..." He whines, rolling his his hips into his hand. "Oh God... Oh fuck!" He gasps,other hand grasping the bedsheets. He'd forgotten how good the friction could feel, since Buck normally made him feel so good he could cum with no touch at all. But this felt so good, the thought of Buck walking in and possibly seeing him like this... It was against the rules and he knew he could be in serious trouble. 

He moans softly, whining as he arches against the bed. His hand begins to speed up, whimpering and moaning needily as he gets closer to his orgasm. 

Buck opens the door, head jerking up at the sound of Eddie moaning. He shuts the door carefully, being quiet. He had sent him explicit instructions to be kneeling at the door with his leash and collar ready. 

It sounds like Eddie was breaking the rules, and Bucks mind fills with all kinds of punishments. Eddie is normally extremely well behaved, and he's typically not a bratty boy either. He's always a good boy, but he can't be good all the time, can he? 

He slowly walks to the bedroom, the high pitched whines getting louder, and looking into the room. He watches Eddie jerking himself off, two fingers were gently thrusting in and out of himself. 

"Sir! Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Ah, ah!" Eddies thighs shake as he cums, a loud moan escaping him. Buck watches him, drinking in his beautiful his boy looks. His back was arched, thighs spread, and fingers pumping in and out as his hand teases his head through his orgasm. Eddie flops back onto the bed, whimpering. 

"Well..." Bucks voice broke through the post orgasm panting Eddie had, startling him and he pulls his fingers away from his hole. "I don't remember telling you that you could touch yourself." He growls, eyes narrowing. 

Eddie sputters, sitting up quickly, cum splattered over his stomach and making him grimace. "S-Sir! I'm sorry.. I couldn't wait I just needed you so badly." He whimpers, looking down at his lap. 

"What did I tell you to do, Bunny?" He insists, staring him down with raised eyebrows. Eddie swallows hard and whimpers shyly, still staring at his lap. "Did I tell you to finger fuck yourself? Did I tell you that you can cum?" He walks closer to the bed as he speaks, grabbing his face and lifting his head so they made eye contact. "What did I tell you to do?" He growls, seeing the lip caught between Eddie's teeth. 

"Y-you told me not to touch myself.. And to kneel at the door for you with my collar and leash." He whispers, looking at Buck with wide puppy eyes. 

"And what did you do, little one?" He asks, easing his grip to loop his finger through the collar loop. "Did you touch yourself? Did you cum all over yourself?" His tone was harsh, getting Eddie's cheeks even redder, soft whimpers escaping him as Buck talked. Buck tugs the loop, getting close to his face and leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Did you disobey every order I gave you in order to be a bad little bunny?" He asks, gently nipping his ear. 

"Sir... I'm sorry Sir!" He whimpers quietly, eyes still wide and shy when Buck pulls away. Buck chuckles and stands up, shaking his head softly. "I'll be a good bunny! Please.. I'll be a good bunny." He whimpers, eyeing Bucks tight uniform shirt tucked into his jeans. He saw the leather belt around his hips and wondered if Buck would spank him for being bad. 

"You could've been a good bunny... But you didn't. So since you want to cum without permission, I think it's fair I milk that pretty cock until your crying..." He murmurs, hand tangling in Eddie's hair and pulling his head back. Eddie let's out a soft moan at the pull, whimpering cutely. 

"What does that mean, Sir?" He asks, voice soft. 

"I'm going to overstimulate you." He says, grinning. "I'm gonna tie you down, and make it so that you cum until you cry.. maybe even a little more." He growls, leaning down to kiss Eddie passionately. Eddie whimpers, clearly embarrassed at the punishment he's about to receive, but tangles his hands in Bucks shirt. 

"I'll be good, Sir.." He promises, shuddering when Buck nips his lower lip. 

"I know you will... Now what are your safe words, bunny?" 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie shifts, thighs shaking slightly as Buck secures the ropes binding his arms to the headboard. His legs were spread apart by a spreader bar, tied to the end of the bed. Buck made it nearly impossible for him to move at all. His ass was vulnerable to Buck to toy with, but right now he was teasing stroking up and down his cock. 

"How long are you going to punish me, Sir?" He asks quietly, looking nervously at Buck, moaning shakily at the way Buck was touching him. 

"Until I see fit, little bunny..." He whispers and begins to jerk him off slowly, easing two fingers to thrust into Eddie. "Were you hoping that I would show up? Hmm? Hoping that I'd come in and punish you?" He growls, slowly adding a third finger. Eddie tries to grind his hips down into the fingers, or even thrust up into Buck's palm but he cant, whining in embarrassment. 

"Yes.. Yes sir I wanted you to see.." Eddie whispers breathlessly, letting out a displeased groan when Buck pulls his fingers out. Buck grins, removing his hands from Eddie completely and grabbing a vibrating dildo. Eddie swallows hard, having never seen that toy before and watching eagerly as Eddie lubes the toy carefully. 

"This was going to be a present.. Something for a good boy should get.." He slowly eases the dildo inside him and kisses his neck softly. "I think naughty little boy can get you so overstimulated... I want to make that pretty hole so sensitive." He growls, slipping it all the way inside of him and turning it on the lowest setting. Eddie gasps, yanking hard on the ropes and mewling softly to himself. 

Buck grins, watching over him as Eddie shook and whines. He loves the feeling of the vibrations inside him, gasping and babbling weak protests when Buck turns it onto the next level. 

"You look so good, baby... Such a good boy.." Buck whispers, slowly wrapping his hand back around his cock. Eddie whines softly, trying and wishing he would be able to move around. He just wants to thrust into the friction on his cock, he wishes that Buck would thrust the new toy in and out and make him cum. But the vibrators are low enough and his strokes are slow enough to stop him from reaching his peak. 

"I thought you were going to overstimulate me!" Eddie protests, gently pulling the ropes. Buck smirks, kissing the tip of Eddie's cock. 

"Oh I will. But I'm going to edge you first." He says, smirking up at him. "Don't worry, Bunny... You'll cum in a while... Maybe.." 

Eddie moans shakily, head falling back against the headboard. He's not in control, he can't do anything to stop it, or spead it up. He loves it, and he wonders just how evil Buck could be.


	13. Bad habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a bad habit of talking bad to himself, and Buck wont stand for self deprecating jokes. He and Eddie agree on a method of getting Eddie out of that habit, which involves a counting clicker, a creative dominance, and a very submissive bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How would you guys feel if I started a writing based patreon? I'm currently trying to get some money, and start saving up but I'm thinking about making one.   
> Let me know your opinions, and thank you for waiting for this chapter I appreciate it.

Eddie glares at the clicker on the counter, watching it like it might leap out and bite him. Buck chuckles and picks it up, clicking it once and showing Eddie that it counts how many times its clicked. 

"This will show you how many times you say something mean about yourself... At the end of the day I'll choose a punishment for you, understand?" He asks firmly, watching the way Eddie's jaw slightly tightened. "We agreed honey. I know you dont like being punished, but this is a rule and we can either adjust it or continue as planned." 

Eddie nods quietly, taking a deep breath. "I understand... I consent, Sir." Eddie whispers quietly, watching Buck readjust the clicker. "Sir?" He pipes up shyly. 

"Yes baby?" Buck asks, bringing Eddie close by his hips. Eddie flushes bright red, dropping his gaze. "Ah... are you sore from last night's spanking?" Eddie lets out a soft whine and hides in Bucks chest. Buck chuckles gently, reaching down and gently rubbing his butt through his sweatpants. "Well, give set the table for breakfast, it's almost done." He encourages gently. 

Eddie gives him a dramatic pout and sulking sigh, but goes to do so. Buck grins at that, plating the breakfast and taking it to the table. "Do you want a pillow to sit in, baby?" Buck asks, catching Eddie's attention. "I can get you one. That was a very long punishment last night and you took it very well." His tone drops onto a more gentle tone, reaching up and cradling Eddie's cheek in his palm. 

"Can I get lotion after?" He asks quietly, holding Bucks wrist. "Its really sore, sir." He pouts, resisting the urge to rub his butt. 

"You can get some lotion baby. After breakfast. Go get a pillow sweet boy." Buck pecks a kiss on his nose and pat's his butt gently. Eddie squeaks quietly, giving him a small, accusatory stare, but going to get one. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

45\. 45 times Eddie's said something self deprecating, something mean and hurtful to himself. He hadn't really noticed at first, they just slipped out, but he did notice the click that followed after each one. He called himself dumb, stupid, ugly, a lot more, and he thought he was just making jokes.

There was no missing ghe slight hurt in Bucks eyes when Eddie said those things about himself. He hadn't meant to say so many hurtful things about himself and now he was kneeling at the bed, naked and ready for punishment. 

"You've been very mean to yourself, Bunny. Do you want to talk about that?" Buck asks, standing behind him and stroking his hair. Eddie whimpers shyly and shakes his head, gasping slightly when Buck tugs it. "Verbal response." 

"N-no sir.. I dont know why I was doing it.. I didn't realize it." Eddie whispers shyly, melting when Bucks hand returns to tenderly stroking his head. 

"So it's a bad habit, just like you being defiant. Well, I'll help you break those bad habits baby." Buck says, voice full of determination. "I'm going to edge you 5 times, and your going to take it like a good boy. If you listen and obey me, I'll let you cum. If you cum without permission, it'll be another spanking and a caging for 2 days." Buck explains fully, hand still tenderly stroking his hair. 

"That's a green, sir." Eddie whispers, looking up at Buck. "C-can I hold you while you do it?" He asks softly hand gliding up to hold his dominants thigh. 

"Of course, precious bunny." Buck encourages gently standing him up and pulling him into a kiss. "Now, I'm going to use our new toy today. Get comfortable on the bed." Buck orders, going and grabbing the newest toy in their collection. 

It was a sturdy and ridged dragon dildo with a vibrating vibe that went inside it. Eddie lays on the bed, whimpering shyly as Buck approaches and slips behind him, also naked. 

"Mmm, hook your legs over mine, baby boy." Buck orders, putting his own legs up and helping Eddie into position. He gently pins Eddie's legs to the bed, rubbing over his Bunny's stomach and slowly slipping between his legs to tease his hole open. 

"Sir... Please." He whimpers sweetly, legs twitching and tugging underneath Buck's. "Dont tease me, please." He begs shakily. Buck gently bites his shoulder, sucking the skin and leaving a bright hickey on his skin. 

"Aww poor baby.. Is my Bunny begging?" He asks, voice teasing and almost cruel. Eddie flushes, keening when two of Bucks fingers slip inside. He knows how much Eddie loves the teasing, loves the way Buck is mean and degrades him, something about it makes his toes curl and heat pool in his stomach. 

Eddie tries to speak again, maybe protest a little, beg for Buck to give faster or add another finger, but it felt so good. He whimpers softly, grinding gently as Buck was carefully finger fucked him, stretching him open and slowly pulling the fingers out. 

Eddie cant help but whine. 

"Shh, my eager Bunny.. Your gonna be good for me, arent you?" Buck asks, voice teasing as he lubes the dildo. "Its gonna feel so good.." He growls, nibbling his neck and aligning it with Eddie's hole and thrusting it inside. 

"Ah~! Sir!" He protests, arching and gasping when the vibrations started up. "Oh God, oh God~!" He whimpers, gasping and grabbing onto Bucks forearm as Buck begins jerking him off. "F-feels so good... So ridged." Eddie yelps when Buck begins thrusting the toy in and out. 

Buck chuckles, kissing Eddie's ear and shushing his loud whimpering. "Shhh, Bunny. I've just started.. dont want you to cry yourself out so soon." He teases, softly rubbing his thumb over Eddie's slit. Eddie grips his wrist, hips bucking and a whine escaping when the vibrations stop and Buck's hand on his cock pulls away. "Good boy, Bunny. That's one. You have four more." Eddie shudders and hides in Buck's neck. 

"S-sir I dont know if I can handle it." He whines quietly. 

"Are you coding, sweet boy?" Buck asks tenderly, softly kissing Eddie's shoulder and neck. Eddie shook his head into Buck's shoulder, swallowing hard as he tries to stutter out his verbal response. 

"No, no Sir..." He admits, voice tiny. Buck smirks and starts up the vibrator again. 

"Good boy... Let's get 2 over with, huh?" 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie was sobbing into Buck's neck, legs shaking and body bouncing which each powerful thrust Buck delivered. He was straddling him, laying on his chest as Buck jackhammers into him, his body sensitive from the overstimulation. 

"S-sir! I-I'm gonna cum!" Eddie sobs softly, fisting the sheets on either side of Bucks head. "Its too much!" He cries out, muffling a shriek as Buck slams into his prostate. 

"Aww, it's too much? Is my little Bunny sensitive? Huh?? Too much when I fuck that pretty hole? Well that's too fucking bad." Buck snarls, rolling so he's on top of Eddie. He looks beautiful, a completely wreaked mess. His hair is sticking too his forehead or fanned out around his head, his cheeks red and blush traveling down his chest. His cheeks were trailed with tears, mouth hanging open slightly as the sweetest little noises pour out of him. "Oh Bunny.. you look so pretty when you let me wreak you." 

Eddie shudders, still right at the peak of his second orgasm, holding tightly onto Bucks hands. "Sir, please.." He whispers, eyes shining desperately. He chuckles, pulling him close and picking up the thrusts again.

Eddie clings to him, kisses sloppy and interrupted by Eddie's whimpering or Buck's soft snarling. It didn't take much longer to send them both over the edge. Eddie cums all over himself, and some on Buck as well, arching up with a small shout as he feels Buck fill him. 

"Fuck.." Buck murmurs, softly kissing Eddie's neck as he pulls out. "Oh Bunny, you are so so good for me." He whispers, grabbing an already prepared damp washcloth. He began wiping Eddie down, cleaning him up carefully while showering him in tender love and praises. 

"I-I didnt expect t-that kinda punishment." Eddie slurs slightly, trying to get his breathing back under control. 

"Gotta help break the habit... What do you need, baby? A bath maybe?" Buck asks, tenderly stroking Eddie's face. He looks up shyly, leaning up to kiss Buck softly and wrapping his arms around Bucks neck. 

"Carry me? A-and I'm hungry too." He whispers, nuzzling into Buck's neck. He was going to be utilising this newly discovered hiding space more often. 

"Of course Bunny. Let's get you fed and washed, then tucked in. I think you'll be sleeping very well tonight." He teases. Eddie just giggles.


End file.
